This invention deals in general with lignin derivatives containing polymerizable oxirane groups. More specifically, it deals with new compounds which are derivatives of lignin containing structures of the formula, ##STR1## wherein R represents a divalent hydrocarbon containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and R' represents hydrogen and a monovalent hydrocarbon containing one to twelve carbon atoms.